


And Spring Came

by RavenBlazeofyt



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlazeofyt/pseuds/RavenBlazeofyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost a year of being Master/servant, Teacher/student and companions, the spark from earlier has kindled into  a flame...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Spring Came

And Spring Came

The rest of winter past quickly and soon it was spring. After Vastra cultural ‘oops’ she made of Valentine’s day, the lizard woman took care to double check with her maid about other holidays including St. Patricks day, Ostara’s day and PI day (though from what Vastra came to find out human’s had yet to start celebrating the festival of geometry that was 3.14). On the final cold day of the New Year Vastra left an odd request on the kitchen table for Jenny.

“My dear Jenny I need you and your skills tonight on a case I am working I will explain over lunch.”  
Sincerely  
Vastra

Jenny finished her chores early and by lunch had done enough to have her afternoon free. Sitting down with Vastra at the table the Silurian explained she had gotten a lead on stolen relics in a warehouse on the docks, but would need Jenny’s lock picking skills to get in, photography might come in handy and it would be useful to have someone adept with a sword to come along. Jenny smiled her first case! 

That evening Jenny put on her knickers and vest (an outfit she put together figuring it would be easier to move in than a dress), put her camera (a remarkably small 4 inch by 5 inch box with a lenses and internal film), candles and lock picking kit on a cross chest belt along with her sword and met Vastra at the door with the swords. Vastra was in a kimono like dress with her two swords slung across chest and back. They rode to within a few blocks of the warehouse and quietly covered the rest of the ground on foot. Jenny carefully picked the lock and they began combing the dimly lit warehouse finding crates full or relics marked for different addresses. Vastra pulled out one of her journals and indeed many of the relics were stolen from all over the world including the British Museum. Jenny lit the candles for better light and took photos of the addresses on the crates and relics. 

“Some of these artifacts are from Egypt, Central America, and Greece. What could people want with them?” asked Jenny as they popped the top off another crate.  
“Greedy little mammals that want to own parts of history that should belong to the entire planet.” said Vastra looking through her note book.  
Suddenly all the lights came to full brightens and a voice came from one of the few shadows “Detective Vastra, fancy finding you in me boss’s box’s. And wot is this? A pretty lil pet?” said a strong husky man with a typical Victorian mustache stepping forward. “Ah, what fun it will be not only to get these ol things to market, but also to take out the izzard woman detective of London.” stated the man.

“You will not get away with this.” replied Vastra sternly. Jenny snuffed out the candles, put away her camera and took her position at Vastra’s back.  
“O think I already av! Get er lads” replied the husky mustached criminal.

And suddenly a rush of criminal’s with clubs, chains and pipes came at them. They drew their swords, blood splashed as they hacked and slashed each opponents. Jenny and Vastra whirled back to back moving almost as one. As each criminal came forward they would be cut down, kicked, beaten or nearly decapitated. Within moments it was over.

“Detective Vastra, you might have one this round, but you cannot stop the trade as long as there are buyers there will be sellers!” yelled the husky mustached man as he ran off.

Vastra stared him down as she breathed hard, she smelled Jenny’s sweat, not an uncommon smell, but it was combined with adrenaline, and a survival scent. Vastra sheathed her sword and then turned around and nearly got a blade to the neck, “Jenny!” breathed Vastra, the young woman was still in battle mode, still focused and possibly in shock from drawing blood. The look in the young maid’s eyes was of survival, strength, adrenaline and the slightest bit of fear. They looked deep into each other’s eyes the older reptilian almost trying to calm the younger woman with the connection. Vastra grasped Jenny’s sword tenderly with one hand and put her hand on the shorter woman’s waist. Jenny went limp and released the blade her hands went to Vastra’s chest. The kindled flame that had been started nearly a year ago was now a roaring fire. Both women breathed hard, Vastra gently lowered the blade to the ground, letting it hit hilt side first. Her hand pulled the maid closer, Jenny’s arms in circled Vastra’s neck. Vastra’s tongue flickered, Jenny closed her eyes and moved closer to Vastra, neither woman thought, neither woman spoke, they simply slowly, breathed and moved closer, until their lips met. Both closed their eyes tighter, their lips moved, their bodies pressed together, it was so right, it felt so good. Vastra’s fingers went into Jenny’s hair and released the tight bun it had been bound in, Jenny’s hands rested on Vastra’s chest with the tips of her fingers touching the reptilian’s collar bone. Vastra reveled in the ape’s hair; one of Jenny’s hands wondered up to Vastra’s face and gently traced the ridges of the reptile’s skin. After what seemed like hours the kiss broke.

“Come, Jenny” said Vastra as she put her veil down and took the young woman by the hand. She would deal with the antiquities in the morning. Now, this young woman was too important. Jenny picked up her sword and followed Vastra back to the carriage. She did not want to break contact, she wanted to be closer. Vastra gently helped Jenny into the carriage and Jenny leaned against reptilian who wrapped her arms around the younger woman. They dismounted the carriage and got to the front door of their home Vastra pinned Jenny to the heavy wood door and kissed her again, Jenny melted in her arms and nearly lost her footing, but Vastra caught her with a swift arm around the shorter woman’s waist.

As Vastra opened the door Jenny regained her footing. They walked in, Jenny looked Vastra deep in the eyes, and then moved close to Vastra’s ear, she knew what she wanted, what she longed for. “Hold me tonight Vastra” whispered Jenny before she grasped the Silurian’s hand and lead her up the stairs. 

To hold her ape, her precious, beautiful ape, was a dream she had secretly had since they walked along snow covered streets lit by candles, surrounded by carolers. This night had proved the young woman was more than a maid, more than a companion, she could be a mate. Silurian’s were a noble culture and mated for life, since Vastra had not selected one prior to her great sleep she had figured she would never have one. But this attitude had changed, this mammal, this ape, this girl could be it. 

The women shed their heavy outer layers, the kimono, the knickers and blouse, the corsets and both women dawned traditional Victorian night clothing. Jenny pulled back the bedding for her madam and Vastra got in and offered Jenny a spot next to her. They lay down and Vastra wrapped her arms around Jenny spooning her from behind. Jenny felt safe, warm, welcome…and if she had not kept a close watch on her heart the strong feeling of companionship she felt… she might have even admitted to feeling love. Vastra barred her nose into Jenny’s hair, taking in the young woman’s scent and for one brief moment “She is the one” floated through Vastra mind as she fell asleep. 

The next morning Vastra awoke to a soft, but firm weight on her chest. She looked down to see a mass of free flowing hair and her beloved maid resting there. She kissed the young woman softly. Jenny snuggled closer, then she realized where she was… the choice to panic and run, because her head was on her boss’s chest and her boss holding her or to enjoy it the fact that her boss that she values beyond companionship is holding her and seems to be very relaxed.  
“Good morning Jenny” said Vastra softly looking down at the woman resting on her chest. Jenny breathed in gently, half of the previous night was a blur, but she was so comfortable under the blankets and in her current state she didn’t really care. “Are you comfortable?” asked Vastra in the kindest and most relaxed voice Jenny had ever heard the reptilian woman speak in. 

She lifted her head and looked up at Vastra who was smiling contently. “Very…but what does this mean? Am I your street walker? Your bed warmer?” asked Jenny being realistic. 

“Our first kiss seemed to be pretty mutual, the second I initiated, but holding each other through the night was your idea. And I would hope that our contact would be more than a financial matter… I hired you as a servant, but have found you to be a great companion… a friend, and through your studies and our combat I have found in you the partner I never imagined I could find… I am not very familiar with human courtship rituals, but if I am not mistaken we have engaged in some of them already, dancing, relaxing, feasting, gift giving, conversation...would you be open to being in a more intimate relationship?” said Vastra looking into Jenny’s eyes.

“Con’t say I am that good at them either, but I think I might like that. So would I still be doing the cooking and cleaning by day, but more as a family member than as a servant?” asked Jenny

“I think that would be good, but I would hope you could help me out on a case now and then and if you are comfortable with it, perhaps we could go out now and then like we did on Christmas?” said Vastra.

“I think that would be enjoyable.” Replied Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> Going out of town next week, not sure if I will be able to post. Also not sure if I can keep up a once a week pace.


End file.
